


Listen

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General fluff and adorableness from our Feysand set one month after the end of what will be ACOTAR 3. Super short and simply sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

Silence is their favorite.

It takes weeks after defeating Hybern before Rhys decides that the situation in Prythian and the Night Court is stable enough to turn command over to Amren. Even then, he’s anxious to leave his home so soon after war has harvested so many lives. But one look from Feyre and he’s knows it’s time.

They winnow appearing several miles away from the cabin somewhere in the middle of the forest. Feyre doesn’t question their remote location as Rhys scoops her up and they fly the remainder of the way. It will take hours, but they do not care. The sound of wind rushing through their ears, the feel of it tickling their skin, is enough.

And then, there it is. The cabin is the same as it has always been, full of magic and waiting. When Rhys had told his inner circle of his and Feyre’s plans, he’d gotten those looks from Cass and Az and a wide grin from Mor who kissed him on the cheek and said, “Have fun, cousin!” with a knowing grin before skipping off.

But while the bed was warm and waiting for them in the cabin and their love making indeed slow and passionate, Rhys and Feyre found more comfort in the silence between them during their stay, in the everyday life around them. The silence, they’d discovered, was a gift from the Cauldron, one that let them recognize how much of a privilege it was just to exist with one another. They didn’t need words to explain the love between them. They had demonstrated that time and time again. For now, they simply wanted to be in the quiet moments enjoying the idea of a future like this together.

Mornings would wake with sleepy eyes and dopey grins, Feyre pulling the covers over her face to hide her blush that only sent Rhysand under the covers to investigate.

Hot tea sipped on the windowsill as the sun rose in bold strokes of pinks and reds that made Feyre want to paint. And paint she did, finishing the work she’d previously left undone in the cabin while Rhysand read on the couch. When he’d fall asleep - and fall asleep at some point he always did - she’d quickly grab a tableau she kept hidden in the closest and paint him from every angle.

Tickles on Rhysand’s lips as Feyre’s brush inked a mustache under his nose. Rhys’ kisses trailing down her neck as he woke up and grabbed her wicked hands.

Menial tasks were suddenly a joy. Baiting each other to see whose powers could more quickly defy the magic of the cabin to wash dishes or make the bed, a sport. Simple pleasures so mundane that they were proud to indulge in after a war that almost cost them this life. This is what they had fought to protect for their court, the ability to simply live.

And so, they too would live not taking for granted a single second to enjoy just being alive in one another’s company.

Nights spent lying on the grass outside. Fire crackling next to them on a bed of wood, the embers glowing a rich red. Stars brilliant in the skies. Stolen glances. An occasional tear leaking out of Rhys thankful for the stars above him and his sun, the center of his world, lying next to him.

He grabs her hand. Feyre squeezes it in response. Deep, steady breathes. Chests slowly rising and falling in time with each other. Soft, blissful smiles. Curled toes. Warm skin.

And silence.

xx


End file.
